


Morning After

by thelemonisinplay



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Martin's students - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemonisinplay/pseuds/thelemonisinplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theresa stays at Martin's, and they spend the following morning being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming to realise that I write an awful lot of things where nothing happens. This is another example.

It was quite disorientating, to wake up facing the wrong way in the wrong bed in the wrong house in the wrong country. But then, after blinking a couple of times, and forcing her eyes open, Theresa had worked out where she was and why she was there, and found her face moving into an entirely involuntary grin.

And then, warm and cosy as she was all curled up under that deep blue duvet that smelt gorgeously like him, she supposed she probably ought to move, because she was in bed alone, and she rather wanted to kiss him again. So she slid out of bed, pulled on last night's dress and a shirt she'd found adorning the back of his desk chair, and made her way downstairs, yawning all the way.

She'd thought she might find him in the kitchen - she knew what he was like about coffee - but it was empty. And it was freezing, she noted, pulling the shirt closer around her as she looked around for the mugs. She rather wanted a cup of tea, and she supposed he probably hadn't had his morning coffee yet.

She'd just put the kettle on, and was looking around for the sugar - this kitchen was a mess, honestly - when she heard the shuffling of feet behind her. She turned around, expecting to see him, but instead saw a tall, scruffy-looking young man clutching several dirty plates.

"Oh, hi," he said, looking rather confused at her presence. "Erm - who're you?"

"My name's Theresa," she said, with a smile. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tom," he said, confusion still written all over his face. "Sorry, but - where've you come from? What are you doing here?"

Theresa took a moment to pour the just-boiled water into the mugs while she attempted to work out the appropriate answer. Just as she was about to open her mouth -

"Morning, Tom," said another voice, shuffling into the kitchen as well. Theresa spun around just in time to see him notice her, and watched as the silliest smile affixed itself to his face. "Hello, Theresa."

"And hello to you too," said Theresa, feeling an equally silly smile creep onto her own face, an expression that only got sillier as he made his way over to her.

A sudden expression of clarity swept over Tom's face.

" _Oh_ \- you're - _Martin_! Where'd you pick her up?"

"I guess he picked me up in Liechtenstein," Theresa said, feeling rather pleased with herself when Martin chuckled. He turned around to the counter where her half-made drinks were, and then shot her another look.

"Are you making coffee?"

"Coffee for you, tea for me. I couldn't find the sugar, though," she said, "I looked everywhere."

Martin bit his lip, looking rather nervous all of a sudden. "I'm not sure there is any of that. I never have sugar in my coffee."

Theresa tutted. "I'm disappointed, Captain. I might have to take away some of your medals for that."

"You can't do that!" he said, squeaking almost defensively, but then noticed the teasing smile on her face and looked suddenly abashed. "Oh. Right. Making fun, okay."

"We really do need a medal for teasing recognition, there's nothing you've earned more."

She turned to pick up her tea, and then found her hand enclosed within another, and was dragged to the door by a grinning Martin.

"Are you taking me back upstairs?"

Martin dropped her hand to sip at his coffee, and then began to make his way up the stairs by himself. She watched in amusement, before following past all the students' bedrooms and into the little attic, where he was slipping back into bed with his coffee.

"You can't just go back to bed," Theresa protested.

"Yes I can."

"But I can't join you, I _like_ this dress."

"Well -" Martin stopped, stayed silent for a second, and then flushed lightly. Theresa smirked.

"You want me to take it off?"

"If - if you want to."

"Do you want me to?"

"If it'll get you to come and sit with me, yes. Yes I do."

"Good," she said, and wriggled out of the dress, putting Martin's shirt back on before she climbed back into bed with him.

"That's _my_ shirt."

"I know," she said, reaching her arm around him to lightly tickle his hip, making him squeak in surprise. "I like it."

"Oh. Well, good. It's - it's nice, on you." He dropped his arm around her neck, hand by her face, lightly twirling her dark curls between his fingers.

"It fits quite well, doesn't it? It's nice that we're about the same size," she said, taking his coffee from him and putting it down to avoid the potential danger of spillages. "It makes it much easier to do this," she finished, leaning forwards to kiss him.

"Well, I'm glad my height's an advantage for something," he breathed, before leaning back in to kiss her again.


End file.
